


Just Friends

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you mind writing Arthur/Morgana, any rating, (i have no specific squicks/triggers), + modern AU friends with benefits? Thank you so much!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

Arthur and Morgana were an odd sort.

They would never date.

But they kissed. In the daylight, in the dark, in the twilight. They kissed like they were dying and then laughed it off like none of it mattered.

They were the perfect, gorgeous pair.

Sunglasses and expensive jackets. Exotic vacations and bottles of wine that cost more than most cars. It was no wonder they treated each other like another luxury, another perk.

Morgana didn’t care.

Arthur kissed her on her neck and cupped her breasts and moved against her until she moaned, and he never said I love you.

She didn’t want it. And she knew he didn’t either. And that was half of why it worked.

Arthur didn’t care.

Morgana left scratches deep and blaring red on his back. She rode him with her heels digging into his calves. She left hickeys on his skin that lasted weeks.

She never stayed for dinner. And Arthur never wanted her to. That was the other half of why it worked.

Sometimes friends were just friends, and benefits were just benefits.

They were never like the movies.


End file.
